conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Yélem
General information This is an elvish language. (Note--- One of the issues- one of my issues- with learning a Conlang is the phonetics. Yes, you can learn the linguistics, but most people (people who aren't linguists) probably don't understand the symbols and terms; they just want to learn the lang. So, it is in an "easy-read" (or lazy-read if it's all the same) style. It's like putting 3rd graders and 6th graders on the same level. Also, if you have played Elder Scrolls and you're thinking that there might be some connection, then you're right! (I was disappointed on the Conlang material for the games so this happened.) Phonology Consonants The consonants are the same as English, but with a few changes: C- is said as a k'' Ch- is also said as a ''k ''(With the exception of ''Chi) Vowels A- Ah (As in auditorium) E- é/eh (As in edit) I- ih (As the i ''in s''i''gnif''i''cant) Í- ii or ee (As in ''sea) O-oh (As in uh-oh) U- 00 (As in moon) Alphabet Grammar Nouns Plural: Just add an “n” some get an “m” if they end in an “n” Negative conj. Rules: If the stem starts with a vowel, use “ún” instead. Ex: Aka; Dragon. Únaka not úaka. Same rule applies to verbs and other parts of speech. Verbs Must: ~yés É lerathayés staen. (You must murder them!) Sentence Structure The sentence structure is parallel to English, but with a few diffrences: Wwhen “I” is the direct object, you would use “me” like in English, but it doesn’t switch with the subject; it stays in front of the verb. (Beware of the tenses). Ex. I changed you. Í chithach é. Where: You changed me. Íy chithach é. Just like prepositional phrases, and, relative clauses, IDO comes at the end. Ex: I gave you money. Í anthach é mana. Ex. You teach me the Language of the Altmer. Íy haryétha é Altmer yé Lem. “Yé” is a sufix for a stem to make it an adj to describe something. Think of it as the word “of” but switch the two words you’re describing. (This makes absolutely no difference in speech, but only in writing.) Ex. Language of the Elves Altmer yé Lem Ex: Altmer’s Language Altmeryé Lem Vocabulary and Examples o I/me: Í/íy o My (subject)/my (DO): Í yé/Íye o Us: Ín/Íyn o You: é/ cé o You all: én/cén o It: Ím/ Ímn o Yes/no: Yé/Mí or Ne o Good/bad: Yevae/Lae o Him/her- Stae o Them- Staen o Lem- language Staen yé Lem. (Their language.) o Slay- Dela Íy án delathail é! (You shall slay for me!) o An- give Í úantha cé mana! (I will not give you money!) o Haryé- teach Íy haryethayé cé? (Will you teach me?) o Chi- change Íy chitha cé. (You changed me.) o Dafa- allow Í dafatha cé, Íy én antha mana. (I do not allow you to give money to me.) o Ryen- chase Íy Ryenthach Úthakan. (Dragons chased me.) o Mele/Mara- love Í Meletha/Maratha cé. (I love you.) o Cele- Cave Cele laeyé. ((The) Dark cave/(The) Cave is dark.) o Trana- to tell Í tranathanin én e. (I can tell (it) to you.) o Lia- Dance Í liathach ní é/cé. (I danced with you.) o Cae- tell a lie Íy én Caethach é (You lied to me.) o Nora- ride Í nórathach én Vilverin. (I rode to Vilverin.) Í norathayé én Vilverin ní é/cé. (I will ride to Vilverin with you.) Í haryétha én é Altmer yé Lem. (I teach to you the Language of the Altmer.) · Ac- but, yet, against Í haryéthach é ac, Ím úchithach é. (I taught you, yet, it did not change you.)'' '' · íg-Except, save Í maratha staen, íg Lucere. (I love them, except Lucere.) · ig- or Tranatha cig Caetha? (Tell or tell a lie?) · Én- to Í noratha én Alinor. (I ride to Alinor.) · Má- up, upwards, upon Í norathach má cé. (I rode upon you. (That’s like saying I ran you over.) · Ní- with Íy ní liatha. (Dance with me.) · Dé- in Akan sítha dé celen. (Dragons are in caves.) · Énde-Into Íy ryenthach énde cele. (I was chased into a cave.) · Án- for Í delathach Akan án é. (I slew dragons for you.) · Anú- before Íy anú caetha cé? (You tell a lie before me?) · Aní/Éb- after Íy aní/éb noratha. (Ride after me.) · At- íf Íyn lostha íf loch. (We sleep at night.) · Fír- from Í balítha fír Tamríel. (I fade from Tamriel.) · On- ón Staen balathach ón fal. (They died on snow.) · During-vón Staen balathach vón nora én Alinor. (They died during the ride to Alinor.) · Fi- if Í maratha cé, fi Íy maratha cé. (I love you if you love me.) · Bí- by Í bí sítha cé. (I am by you.) · Nanu/Anu- about É símatha nesta nanu/anu gorhel! (You know nothing about evil!) Bere- dare Íy berethach é, leratha. (You dared me to murder. Or rather, You dared me, murder.) Aníra- want Í anírathach, Íy ní liatha cé. (I wanted you to dance with me. Or rather, I wanted, you dancing with me.) Í Anírathach, Íy ní. (I wanted you/it with me.) (Both “to be” and the DO are omitted.) Anbu- need Í anbutha cé. (I need you.) Í anbuthach é, Íy án caethach. (I need you to lie for me.) o Who- í/ví É Maratha ví? (Who do you love?) o What-Dí É anbutha dí? (What do you need?) o When- Mél É norathail mél (When shall you ride?) o Where- Mis É norathayé (én) mís? (Where will you ride (to)?) o Why- vá É narathail vá? (Why shall you ride?) o How-Más É chithanin más? (How can you change?) o Sí- is/am/are Í sítha Erica. (I am Erica.) o Í pedítha mél, é ucíth pedítha. (When I speak, you do not do speak.) o Í pedítha mél, é upedítha. (When I speak, you do not speak.) o Í sítha dweca. (I am a student.) o Í’sí dweca. (I’m a student.) o Í síth Haryétha. (I am teaching.) o Í’sí Haryétha. (I’m teaching.) o Dweca- student Í haryétha dwecan. (I teach students.) o Pedí- Speak Í pedítha Ayleid yé Lem. (I speak Ayleidoon.) o Í sith haryetha dwecan (I am teaching students.) o Í’sí haryétha dwecan. (I’m teaching students.) š Speak (Pedí) Í pedíthach, “Í sítha Dweca.” (I spoke, “I am a student.”) š Talk (Pada) Í padathach en é. (I spoke to you.) š Read (Ladí) Tome ladítha, Í Maratha cé. (The book read: I love you.) š Think (Telne) Í telnetha, é sítha lér(e). (I think you are a murderer.) š Say (Peda) Í pedathach, “Í norathayé cé. (I said, “I will tell you.”) š Feel (Telva) Í telvathach, é síth caetha. (I feel you are lying.) š Tell (Trana) Íy tranathach é caen. (You told me lies.) š Ask (Tanari) Í tanarithach cé, mel Íy padathach cé “yé.” (I asked you yesterday when you said, “yes.”) š Passage- Pahen Íyn yé pahen dafa! (Allow our passage!) š Íy an mana! (Give me your/the money!) š Íy haryé! (Teach me!) š Íy útrana cé caen! (You do not tell me lies!) š Íy en nora! (Ride with me!) š Íy mara/mele! (-Forever Alone-) š Ryen én! (Chase them!) š Greeting/meeting- Gelá Yeváe-gelá! (Well met!) š Well- Yeváe É cítha yeváe? (You are doing well?) ˜ É’cí yeváe (Doing well?) ˜ É yeváe? (You good?) š Home- Vehru CÉyé vehru sítha mís? (Where is your home?) š Strong- Tura Í’si turayé. (I am strong.) š Fast-Ta Í’sí tayé. (I am fast.) š (Working) horse- Rhin Únoratha Uthrhin. (Do not ride the working horse.) š (Riding) horse- Ros Rosn sítha rielyé. (Horses are beautiful.) š Buy- Arce Í Aníratha, arcetha ros. (I want to buy a horse.) š Vicious- thel Akan sítha thelyé. (Dragons are vicious.) š (Wild) dog-Rulé Rulé sítha thelyé. (Wild dogs are vicious.) š (Working) dog-Hulé Hulé síthanin thelyé. (Working dogs can be vicious.) š Eat-Masa Í ní masatha. (Eat with me.) š Drink-Gaso É anbutha gaso? (Do you need a drink?) š Drink (alcohol)- Gwadi Í anbutha gwadin! (I need drinks.) š Hunt-Rufa Í rufathayé ní cé. (I will hunt with you.) š Sky-Azu š Celebrate- Orona Ín oronathail! (We shall celebrate!) š Wake- Ecú Í ecúthach dé Vilverin. (I woke up in Vilverin.) š Sleep-Los Í losthach dé Vilverin. (I slept in Vilverin.) š Draw/write- Teina Í síth teinatha tome. (I am writing a book.) š Like- sera Í seratha cé. (I like you.) š Capture-Gado Gado én! (Capture them!) š Get-rupa Íy én rupatha é gwadi. (Get wine for me.) š Sing- Gwé É gwétha yevaé? (You sing well?) š Live-Cuede Cuede yevae! (Live well! (Farewell)) š Life- Var Var yevae! (Good bye- lit. good life.) š Fight- Mano Í manothach Uthaka an é. (I fought dragons for you.) š Very-''sugoi''-(Adj.)- go- Í sítha go’losyé. (I am very sleepy.) š Meditate-Hugwi Í hugwithach aní lostha. (I meditated before sleeping.) š Voice-Lam Í yé lam sítha yevae. (Lit. The voice of me is good.) š Listen- Las Íye lam én lasthach é. (Listen to my voice.) š Call-ahan Í’síth ahantha cé. (I am calling you.) š Stop- Cáese* é caes! (You stop!) š Quit- Sís Í sísthach. (I quited.) š Watch-Tífa Í tífathach, é arcetha thelyé rulén! (I watched you buy vicious wild dogs!) š And- Tae Ryentha tae gadotha. (Chase and capture.) š Hail from- Gona Í gonatha Alinor. (I hail from Alinor.) š Come from- Vatol Í vatolthach Vilverin. (I come from Vilverin.) š Leave- Vanato Í vanatotha vehru. (I leave home.) š Return- Coeni Í coenithach Vehru. (I returned home.) š Come to-Coeva Íy én coevatha é an dí? (You came to me for what reason?) š Reason- Amlifa Amlifa sítha úyevae. (Reason is not good.) š King (Not limited to gender)- Serdu Í sítha Serdu-Adameris. (I am Queen Adameris.) š Send- Mesan Íy én mesantha cén. (Send them to me.) š Wish- (Ie)volen Í volentha, cén ní pedítha. (I wish to speak with them.) š Lady- Serha/Serah Serah Adameris volentha, var yevae. (Lady Adameris wishes you, goodbye.) š Nothing- Nésta É sí nésta! (You are nothing!) š Steal-Lar Í larthach nésta. (I stole nothing.) š Theif- Larmer Í úsítha larmer! (I am not a theif!) š Scholar- Kena Kena Jaqspur síth Uthkhajiit. (Scholar Jaqspur is a Khajiit.) š Person- Eramer Lermern leratha eramern. (Murderers murder people.) š Thing- stá Stá sí dí?! (Lit. What is thing?!) š Attack-Dala Íyn dalathach. (We were attacked.) š Examine- Thisa Í thisathach ăgore. (I examined the bow.) š Use-Ui Í uithach ăgore, dalatha erastang. (I used the bow to attack archers.) š Archery- Agorsatang ˜ Ăgore- Bow Rufatha ní ăgore. (Hunt with a bow.) ˜ Sat- Draw back Sattha taun tae ănge, utayé. (Draw back the string and arrow, slowly.) ˜ Ănge- Arrow Íy antha céyé angn. (Give me your arrows.) ˜ Taun- String Sattha taun. (Draw back string.) ˜ Archer- Erastang Í sítha yevae erastang tae, Í manotha staen. ˜ Hit (by an arrow)- fate Í fatethach. (I was hit by an arrow.) š Understand- sína Í sínatha, Í cíthayes dí. (I understand what I must do.) š Must-~yes Í dalathayes staen. (I must attack them.) š Know-síma Íy símatha cé? (Do you know me?) š Have-Rí Í rítha ăgore. (I have a bow.) š See-Cesan É cesanthanin? (Can you see?) š Hear-Lara Íy larathanin é? (Can you hear me?) š Eavesdrop- Larada Larada én cén! (Listen in on them them!) š Win- Lausa Í lausathail an cé! (I shall win for you!) š Lose- Rausa Í úrausathail! (I shall not lose!) š Play- Selía É Aníratha, Íy én selíatha? (Do you want to play with me?) š Be ingnorant- sísuece Úsísúecetha. (Don’t be stupid.) š Stupid/idiot- Asúece* Súec! (バカ!) š Deer- Arstag Í fatethach arstag. (I hit the deer with an arrow.) š Fawn- Faun Faun Serdu lasthach én staen. (The Faun king/queen listened to them.) š But conj.- ac Súec, ac, yevae. (Stupid, yet/but, good.) š Gentle- aleca Faun Serdu sítha alecayé ac, thelyé ní mano. (He is gentle, yet, vicious in a fight.) š Despair- hemadí úhemaditha, Í maratha cé. (Do not despair, I love you.) š Female- Ingwil Faun Serdu úsítha ingwil. (The Fawn king/queen is not female.) š Male- ínwil Faun Serdu sítha ínwil. (The fawn king/queen is male.) š Him/her- Stae Stae sítha ví? (Who is he/she?) ˜ Her (Lesser)- Jénet Jénet sítha faun. (She is a fawn.) ˜ Her- Jé (če) Če sítha larmer. (She is a theif.) ˜ Her (Higher)- Jéna Jéna sítha rielyé. (She is beautiful.) ˜ Him (Lesser)- Júnet Júnet síth simatha. (I know him.) ˜ Him- lú (Jú) lú sítha kena. (He is a scholar.) ˜ Him (higher)- Júna Júna ne balanatha. (He is never sick.) š Be sick- Balana Jé balanathach. (He was sick.) š Hurt- Grana Íy granathach é! (You hurt me!) š Praise- Hedre Í hedretha cé. (I praise you.) Also commend. š Smile- Dara Í daratha íf é. (I smile at you.) š Happy-Geli Í geliyé! (I am happy!) š Sad- Natí Cé natíye? (Are you sad?) š Wall-Mrale Mralen sítha tura. (Walls are stong.) š Cat- Ría Khajiit sítha ríayé. (Khajiit are cat like.) š Bear- Brig Í dalathach brig. (A bear attacked me.) š Door- Yanín Í sítha íf yanín. (I was at a door.) š Shut/close- Glewahi Cé úglewahi yanín! (Do not close the door!) š Open-Glewad Glewad i yanín! (Open this door!) š Paper-Táime* Í teinathach ón taim. (I wrote on the paper.) š Hot-Grese Í greseyé. (I’m hot.) š Cold-Grasi Í grasiyé! (I’m cold!) š Warm-Grete Í Aníratha, Í sítha greteyé. (I want to be warm.) š Tree- Fern/orm Fern/Orm sítha dí? (“What is a tree?”) ˜ Apple- Avi Í padathach avi. (I an apple.) ˜ Apple tree- Aviorm Í losthach de avirom. (I slept in an apple tree.) ˜ Walnut-Cori Corin yévae. (Walnuts are good.) ˜ Walnut tree- Coriorm Coriormn úsítha turayé. (Walnut trees are not strong.) ˜ Fruit- Hilaorm Í seratha hilaorm. (I like fruit.) ˜ Plant- Ern I ern. (That plant.) š Game- Rada É aníratha, Íy ní selíatha rada. (Do you want to play a game with me?) š Build- Vrína É anbutha, vrínatha mrale? (Do you need to build a wall?) š Snowman- Faljú Aníratha, vrína faljú? (Do you want to build a snowman?) š Sandman- Ahijú Ahijú coeva. (The Sandman comes.) š Wrong- No É sítha noyé. (You are wrong.) š Right-Yeva Í sítha yeva! (I am right!) š Just-Fa- Í fa-geliyé. (I am only happy.) š Only-Oru- Í maratha oru-cé/é. (I love only you.) š Go!- Mena Menatha… (Gooo…) Also move…) š Heal- Mení Íyé manenan meníthach. (My wounds healed.) ˜ Wound- Manena Manena síthach úyevae. (The wound was not good.) š '1- fé Féc- Ten 12- Fécféni 1,000-Fél ' š '2-féni Fénic-twenty 23- Fénicnífe 2,000-Fénil ' š '3 nífe Nífec- thirty 34- Nífecní 3K- Nífel ' š '4- ní Níc- fourty 45- Nícya 4K-Níl ' š '5- ya yac- fifty 56- Yacha 5K- Yal ' š '6-ha hac- sixty 67-hachápi 6K- Hal ' š '7-hápi Hápic- seventy 78- Hápicpíha 7K- Hápil ' š '8-píha Píhac- eighty 89- Píhachá 8K- Píhal ' š '9-bá/pí bác/píc- ninety 910- bácféc/pícféc 9K- bál/píl ' š '0-va + o.- c (a) +00.- t (a) +000.- L (a) ' š Number- Hum I hum sítha dí? (Lit. What is the number?) š Name- Gweth Céyé gweth sítha dí? (What is your name?) š Name v.- Gweth Í gwetha cé Serdu yé Alinor. (I name you king/queen of Alinor.) š Poison- Sabe Jé gasothach sabe. (She drank poison.) š Name- Saben Saben úgasothachnin sabe. (Saben couldn’t drink the poison.) š Cost/price-Niría Ăgore sítha niría? (What is the bow’s price?) also what number š Costly/pricey- Niríayé Avin niríayé. (Apples are pricey/costly.) š Age- Dranna Éyé dranna sítha dí? (What is your age?) š Year- Idhrí Í sítha fécpíha yé idhri. (I am 18 years old.) š Vodka- Voka Í úgasotha voka. (I do not drink Vodka.) š Hit- Grena Úgrenatha cé! (I didn’t hit you!) š Cry- Necaní É necanítha vá? (Why do you cry?) š Name- Necanife Necanífe mintha: Crying one. (Nacanife means: Crying one.) š Honest-Honení É go-honeniyé. (You are very honest.) š Name- Honenife š Fade-Bali Í balitha fír var. (I fade from life.) š Meditate- Gweril Í gwerilthail. (I shall meditate.) š Meditative- Gwerilyé É gweriltha, íg É úgwerilyé. (You meditate, yet you are not meditative.) š Here- Malna Malna sítha grasiyé. (It is cold here.) š Night- Loch Í úlostha én loch. (I do not sleep at night.) ˜ Dark-Laeyé Loch sítha laeyé. (Night is dark.) ˜ Darkness- Lae Lae sítha Molag Bal. (Darkness is Molag Bal.) ˜ Evil- Gorhel Molag Bal sítha Gorhel. (Molag Bal is evil.) ˜ Evil (Adj.)- Gorhelyé Merunz Dagon gorhelyé. (Merunz Dagon is evil.) š Day- Mas Vón mas, Staen darathaninyé. (During the day, they will smile.) š Sun- Masso Masso sítha mastyé. (The sun is bright.) š Bright- Mast É sítha mastyé fé. (You are a bright one.) š Sunlight- Masaught Masaught sítha greteyé. (Sunlight is warm.) š Light (From fire)- Moaught Moaught sítha úmast. (Light from fire is not bright.) š Morning- Mamorn Staen vatoltha én mamorn. š Clean-Lucere Larmern úsítha lucere. (Thieves aren’t clean.) š 'Un'clean-únlucere Moaught sítha únlucere. (Fire-light is unclean.) š (Name)- Lucer Lucer honeniyé. (Lucer is honest.) š Pick up- Lyra Lyratha ăngen. (Pick up the arrows.) š Sword- Dema Íyn dema lyra! (Pick up my sword!) š Gun- Gat Gatn va? (Why guns?) š Moon- Log Í geliyé, cesantha log. (I am happy to see the moon.) š River- Yéva/tal Noratha yéva! (Ride the river!) ˜ Tal- Parin-Tal (The Parin River.) š Mountain- Yena/tar Í vatoltha Yena. (I come from the mountain.) ˜ Tar Parin-Tar (The Parin Mountain.) š Gold- nama Í sethach nama. (I found gold.) š Fortune- Aspirdí Í rítha gro-aspirdí. (I have much fortune.) š Music-Lassí Í maratha lassí. (I love music.) š Secret- Dese Í rítha desen. (I have secrets.) š Find-Se Aspirdi setha cé. (Fortune find you.) š Mean v. min Í mintha, Í maratha cé. (I mean, I love you.) š Prince-Serma Saben sítha serma yé masso. (Saben is prince of sun.) š Princess-Sermanes Sermanes Adameris maratha cé. (Princess Adameris loves you.) š Assassin- Leri Í úsítha leri! (I am not an assassin!) š Pass- Nayi É únayithail! (You shall not pass!) *Also valley.* š Name- Naye(ni) š Water- Vecá É aníratha vecá? (Do you need water?) š Story- Purig Íy tranatha cé purig. (Tell me a story.) š Let-Alie Alie, menatha cén (Let us go!) š Allow- Alo Íy Alotha. (Allow me.) š Memory- Memo Céyé memo úsítha yévae. (Your memories aren’t good.) š Power- oler Oleryé, ig Turayé? (Powerful or Strong?) š So- Va Va… Íy maratha? (So… do you love me?) *Also hence* š Care- Er Íy án ertha cé? (Do you care for me?) š Skill-Leni Agorsatang sítha leni. (Archery is a skill.) š Skillfull- Leniyé Leniyé leri. (Skillful assassin.) ˜ Color- Seo Seo di? (What color?) ˜ Blue- Berig Í berigyé. (I am blue.) ˜ Red-Maeg Maeg-Tal (Red River.) ˜ Yellow- Nati Nati-Naye (Yellow Pass.) ˜ Green- Lír Lir-Orn (Green Tree) ˜ Orange-Rí Riwa yé oler sítha ríyé. (Riwa’s power is orange.) ˜ Brown- Nen Rhin nenyé (Brown (Working) horse.) ˜ Black-Noi Í aniratha, daratha ros noiyé. (I want to ride the black horse.) ˜ Pink- Cara Í úseratha Seo carayé. I like the color pink.) ˜ Light/tint- Hului I Rhin hului-nenyé. (The working horse is light brown.) ˜ Dark/shade- Nanui I Ros nanui-Noiyé. (The horse is a dark black.) š Rinsé- Mule Ín rinsé sítha turayé. (My mule is strong.) š Rinasé- Donkey Rinasé sítha vá seo? (What color is the donkey?) š Rinsa- Ass É’sí rinse! (You’re an ass!) š Heavy- Drong Rhin drongyé. (Horse is heavy.) š Ambor- Anvil Amborn drongyé. (Anvils are heavy.) š Andal- Forge I coenitha én andal. (I return to the forge.) š Ambros- Fire from forge Iy molthach Ambros. (Forge-fire burned me.) š Lennoc- Fox Lennoc sítha ríelyé. (Fox is beautiful.) š No one- nestamer Í sítha nestamer. (I am no one.) š Drunken- Gwadrayé Í úsitha gwadrayé! (I am not drunk!) š Madness- Sheo É sheoyé! (You are mad!) š North- Nani Nanimer (North elves) š East- Sali Coenitha én Sali. (Return east) š South- Mani Staen norathail mani. (They shall ride south.) š West- Rani Ranimer (West elves) š Greeting/meeting- Gelá Yeváe-gelá! (Well met!) š Well- Yeváe É cítha yeváe? (You are doing well?) ˜ É’cí yeváe (Doing well?) ˜ É yeváe? (You good?) š Home- Vehru CÉyé vehru sítha mís? (Where is your home?) š Strong- Tura Í’si turayé. (I am strong.) š Fast-Ta Í’sí tayé. (I am fast.) š (Working) horse- Rhin Únoratha Uthrhin. (Do not ride the working horse.) š (Riding) horse- Ros Rosn sítha rielyé. (Horses are beautiful.) š Buy- Arce Í Aníratha, arcetha ros. (I want to buy a horse.) š Vicious- thel Akan sítha thelyé. (Dragons are vicious.) š (Wild) dog-Rulé Rulé sítha thelyé. (Wild dogs are vicious.) š (Working) dog-Hulé Hulé síthanin thelyé. (Working dogs can be vicious.) š Eat-Masa Í ní masatha. (Eat with me.) š Drink-Gaso É anbutha gaso? (Do you need a drink?) š Drink (alcohol)- Gwadi Í anbutha gwadin! (I need drinks.) š Hunt-Rufa Í rufathayé ní cé. (I will hunt with you.) š Sky-Azu š Celebrate- Orona Ín oronathail! (We shall celebrate!) š Wake- Ecú Í ecúthach dé Vilverin. (I woke up in Vilverin.) š Sleep-Los Í losthach dé Vilverin. (I slept in Vilverin.) š Draw/write- Teina Í síth teinatha tome. (I am writing a book.) š Like- sera Í seratha cé. (I like you.) š Capture-Gado Gado én! (Capture them!) š Get-rupa Íy én rupatha é gwadi. (Get wine for me.) š Sing- Gwé É gwétha yevaé? (You sing well?) š Live-Cuede Cuede yevae! (Live well! (Farewell)) š Life- Var Var yevae! (Good bye- lit. good life.) š Fight- Mano Í manothach Uthaka an é. (I fought dragons for you.) š Very-''sugoi''-(Adj.)- go- Í sítha go’losyé. (I am very sleepy.) š Meditate-Hugwi Í hugwithach aní lostha. (I meditated before sleeping.) š Voice-Lam Í yé lam sítha yevae. (Lit. The voice of me is good.) š Listen- Las Íye lam én lasthach é. (Listen to my voice.) š Call-ahan Í’síth ahantha cé. (I am calling you.) š Stop- Cáese* é caes! (You stop!) š Quit- Sís Í sísthach. (I quited.) š Watch-Tífa Í tífathach, é arcetha thelyé rulén! (I watched you buy vicious wild dogs!) š And- Tae Ryentha tae gadotha. (Chase and capture.) š Hail from- Gona Í gonatha Alinor. (I hail from Alinor.) š Come from- Vatol Í vatolthach Vilverin. (I come from Vilverin.) š Leave- Vanato Í vanatotha vehru. (I leave home.) š Return- Coeni Í coenithach Vehru. (I returned home.) š Come to-Coeva Íy én coevatha é an dí? (You came to me for what reason?) š Reason- Amlifa Amlifa sítha úyevae. (Reason is not good.) š King (Not limited to gender)- Serdu Í sítha Serdu-Adameris. (I am Queen Adameris.) š Send- Mesan Íy én mesantha cén. (Send them to me.) š Wish- (Ie)volen Í volentha, cén ní pedítha. (I wish to speak with them.) š Lady- Serha/Serah Serah Adameris volentha, var yevae. (Lady Adameris wishes you, goodbye.) š Nothing- Nésta É sí nésta! (You are nothing!) š Steal-Lar Í larthach nésta. (I stole nothing.) š Theif- Larmer Í úsítha larmer! (I am not a theif!) š Scholar- Kena Kena Jaqspur síth Uthkhajiit. (Scholar Jaqspur is a Khajiit.) š Person- Eramer Lermern leratha eramern. (Murderers murder people.) š Thing- stá Stá sí dí?! (Lit. What is thing?!) š Attack-Dala Íyn dalathach. (We were attacked.) š Examine- Thisa Í thisathach ăgore. (I examined the bow.) š Use-Ui Í uithach ăgore, dalatha erastang. (I used the bow to attack archers.) š Archery- Agorsatang ˜ Ăgore- Bow Rufatha ní ăgore. (Hunt with a bow.) ˜ Sat- Draw back Sattha taun tae ănge, utayé. (Draw back the string and arrow, slowly.) ˜ Ănge- Arrow Íy antha céyé angn. (Give me your arrows.) ˜ Taun- String Sattha taun. (Draw back string.) ˜ Archer- Erastang Í sítha yevae erastang tae, Í manotha staen. ˜ Hit (by an arrow)- fate Í fatethach. (I was hit by an arrow.) š Understand- sína Í sínatha, Í cíthayes dí. (I understand what I must do.) š Must-~yes Í dalathayes staen. (I must attack them.) š Know-síma Íy símatha cé? (Do you know me?) š Have-Rí Í rítha ăgore. (I have a bow.) š See-Cesan É cesanthanin? (Can you see?) š Hear-Lara Íy larathanin é? (Can you hear me?) š Eavesdrop- Larada Larada én cén! (Listen in on them them!) š Win- Lausa Í lausathail an cé! (I shall win for you!) š Lose- Rausa Í úrausathail! (I shall not lose!) š Play- Selía É Aníratha, Íy én selíatha? (Do you want to play with me?) š Be ingnorant- sísuece Úsísúecetha. (Don’t be stupid.) š Stupid/idiot- Asúece* Súec! (バカ!) š Deer- Arstag Í fatethach arstag. (I hit the deer with an arrow.) š Fawn- Faun Faun Serdu lasthach én staen. (The Faun king/queen listened to them.) š But conj.- ac Súec, ac, yevae. (Stupid, yet/but, good.) š Gentle- aleca Faun Serdu sítha alecayé ac, thelyé ní mano. (He is gentle, yet, vicious in a fight.) š Despair- hemadí úhemaditha, Í maratha cé. (Do not despair, I love you.) š Female- Ingwil Faun Serdu úsítha ingwil. (The Fawn king/queen is not female.) š Male- ínwil Faun Serdu sítha ínwil. (The fawn king/queen is male.) š Him/her- Stae Stae sítha ví? (Who is he/she?) ˜ Her (Lesser)- Jénet Jénet sítha faun. (She is a fawn.) ˜ Her- Jé (če) Če sítha larmer. (She is a theif.) ˜ Her (Higher)- Jéna Jéna sítha rielyé. (She is beautiful.) ˜ Him (Lesser)- Júnet Júnet síth simatha. (I know him.) ˜ Him- lú (Jú) lú sítha kena. (He is a scholar.) ˜ Him (higher)- Júna Júna ne balanatha. (He is never sick.) š Be sick- Balana Jé balanathach. (He was sick.) š Hurt- Grana Íy granathach é! (You hurt me!) š Praise- Hedre Í hedretha cé. (I praise you.) Also commend. š Smile- Dara Í daratha íf é. (I smile at you.) š Happy-Geli Í geliyé! (I am happy!) š Sad- Natí Cé natíye? (Are you sad?) š Wall-Mrale Mralen sítha tura. (Walls are stong.) š Cat- Ría Khajiit sítha ríayé. (Khajiit are cat like.) š Bear- Brig Í dalathach brig. (A bear attacked me.) š Door- Yanín Í sítha íf yanín. (I was at a door.) š Shut/close- Glewahi Cé úglewahi yanín! (Do not close the door!) š Open-Glewad Glewad i yanín! (Open this door!) š Paper-Táime* Í teinathach ón taim. (I wrote on the paper.) š Hot-Grese Í greseyé. (I’m hot.) š Cold-Grasi Í grasiyé! (I’m cold!) š Warm-Grete Í Aníratha, Í sítha greteyé. (I want to be warm.) š Tree- Fern/orm Fern/Orm sítha dí? (“What is a tree?”) ˜ Apple- Avi Í padathach avi. (I an apple.) ˜ Apple tree- Aviorm Í losthach de avirom. (I slept in an apple tree.) ˜ Walnut-Cori Corin yévae. (Walnuts are good.) ˜ Walnut tree- Coriorm Coriormn úsítha turayé. (Walnut trees are not strong.) ˜ Fruit- Hilaorm Í seratha hilaorm. (I like fruit.) ˜ Plant- Ern I ern. (That plant.) š Game- Rada É aníratha, Íy ní selíatha rada. (Do you want to play a game with me?) š Build- Vrína É anbutha, vrínatha mrale? (Do you need to build a wall?) š Snowman- Faljú Aníratha, vrína faljú? (Do you want to build a snowman?) š Sandman- Ahijú Ahijú coeva. (The Sandman comes.) š Wrong- No É sítha noyé. (You are wrong.) š Right-Yeva Í sítha yeva! (I am right!) š Just-Fa- Í fa-geliyé. (I am only happy.) š Only-Oru- Í maratha oru-cé/é. (I love only you.) š Go!- Mena Menatha… (Gooo…) Also move…) š Heal- Mení Íyé manenan meníthach. (My wounds healed.) ˜ Wound- Manena Manena síthach úyevae. (The wound was not good.) š '1- fé Féc- Ten 12- Fécféni 1,000-Fél ' š '2-féni Fénic-twenty 23- Fénicnífe 2,000-Fénil ' š '3 nífe Nífec- thirty 34- Nífecní 3K- Nífel ' š '4- ní Níc- fourty 45- Nícya 4K-Níl ' š '5- ya yac- fifty 56- Yacha 5K- Yal ' š '6-ha hac- sixty 67-hachápi 6K- Hal ' š '7-hápi Hápic- seventy 78- Hápicpíha 7K- Hápil ' š '8-píha Píhac- eighty 89- Píhachá 8K- Píhal ' š '9-bá/pí bác/píc- ninety 910- bácféc/pícféc 9K- bál/píl ' š Number- Hum I hum sítha dí? (Lit. What is the number?) š Name- Gweth Céyé gweth sítha dí? (What is your name?) š Name v.- Gweth Í gwetha cé Serdu yé Alinor. (I name you king/queen of Alinor.) š Poison- Sabe Jé gasothach sabe. (She drank poison.) š Name- Saben Saben úgasothachnin sabe. (Saben couldn’t drink the poison.) š Cost/price-Niría Ăgore sítha niría? (What is the bow’s price?) also what number š Costly/pricey- Niríayé Avin niríayé. (Apples are pricey/costly.) š Age- Dranna Éyé dranna sítha dí? (What is your age?) š Year- Idhrí Í sítha fécpíha yé idhri. (I am 18 years old.) š Vodka- Voka Í úgasotha voka. (I do not drink Vodka.) š Hit- Grena Úgrenatha cé! (I didn’t hit you!) š Cry- Necaní É necanítha vá? (Why do you cry?) š Name- Necanife Necanífe mintha: Crying one. (Nacanife means: Crying one.) š Honest-Honení É go-honeniyé. (You are very honest.) š Name- Honenife š Fade-Bali Í balitha fír var. (I fade from life.) š Meditate- Gweril Í gwerilthail. (I shall meditate.) š Meditative- Gwerilyé É gweriltha, íg É úgwerilyé. (You meditate, yet you are not meditative.) š Here- Malna Malna sítha grasiyé. (It is cold here.) š Night- Loch Í úlostha én loch. (I do not sleep at night.) ˜ Dark-Laeyé Loch sítha laeyé. (Night is dark.) ˜ Darkness- Lae Lae sítha Molag Bal. (Darkness is Molag Bal.) ˜ Evil- Gorhel Molag Bal sítha Gorhel. (Molag Bal is evil.) ˜ Evil (Adj.)- Gorhelyé Merunz Dagon gorhelyé. (Merunz Dagon is evil.) š Day- Mas Vón mas, Staen darathaninyé. (During the day, they will smile.) š Sun- Masso Masso sítha mastyé. (The sun is bright.) š Bright- Mast É sítha mastyé fé. (You are a bright one.) š Sunlight- Masaught Masaught sítha greteyé. (Sunlight is warm.) š Light (From fire)- Moaught Moaught sítha úmast. (Light from fire is not bright.) š Morning- Mamorn Staen vatoltha én mamorn. š Clean-Lucere Larmern úsítha lucere. (Thieves aren’t clean.) š 'Un'clean-únlucere Moaught sítha únlucere. (Fire-light is unclean.) š (Name)- Lucer Lucer honeniyé. (Lucer is honest.) š Pick up- Lyra Lyratha ăngen. (Pick up the arrows.) š Sword- Dema Íyn dema lyra! (Pick up my sword!) š Gun- Gat Gatn va? (Why guns?) š Moon- Log Í geliyé, cesantha log. (I am happy to see the moon.) š River- Yéva/tal Noratha yéva! (Ride the river!) ˜ Tal- Parin-Tal (The Parin River.) š Mountain- Yena/tar Í vatoltha Yena. (I come from the mountain.) ˜ Tar Parin-Tar (The Parin Mountain.) š Gold- nama Í sethach nama. (I found gold.) š Fortune- Aspirdí Í rítha gro-aspirdí. (I have much fortune.) š Music-Lassí Í maratha lassí. (I love music.) š Secret- Dese Í rítha desen. (I have secrets.) š Find-Se Aspirdi setha cé. (Fortune find you.) š Mean v. min Í mintha, Í maratha cé. (I mean, I love you.) š Prince-Serma Saben sítha serma yé masso. (Saben is prince of sun.) š Princess-Sermanes Sermanes Adameris maratha cé. (Princess Adameris loves you.) š Assassin- Leri Í úsítha leri! (I am not an assassin!) š Pass- Nayi É únayithail! (You shall not pass!) *Also valley.* š Name- Naye(ni) š Water- Vecá É aníratha vecá? (Do you need water?) š Story- Purig Íy tranatha cé purig. (Tell me a story.) š Let-Alie Alie, menatha cén (Let us go!) š Allow- Alo Íy Alotha. (Allow me.) š Memory- Memo Céyé memo úsítha yévae. (Your memories aren’t good.) š Power- oler Oleryé, ig Turayé? (Powerful or Strong?) š So- Va Va… Íy maratha? (So… do you love me?) *Also hence* š Care- Er Íy án ertha cé? (Do you care for me?) š Skill-Leni Agorsatang sítha leni. (Archery is a skill.) š Skillfull- Leniyé Leniyé leri. (Skillful assassin.) ˜ Color- Seo Seo di? (What color?) ˜ Blue- Berig Í berigyé. (I am blue.) ˜ Red-Maeg Maeg-Tal (Red River.) ˜ Yellow- Nati Nati-Naye (Yellow Pass.) ˜ Green- Lír Lir-Orn (Green Tree) ˜ Orange-Rí Riwa yé oler sítha ríyé. (Riwa’s power is orange.) ˜ Brown- Nen Rhin nenyé (Brown (Working) horse.) ˜ Black-Noi Í aniratha, daratha ros noiyé. (I want to ride the black horse.) ˜ Pink- Cara Í úseratha Seo carayé. I like the color pink.) ˜ Light/tint- Hului I Rhin hului-nenyé. (The working horse is light brown.) ˜ Dark/shade- Nanui I Ros nanui-Noiyé. (The horse is a dark black.) š Rinsé- Mule Ín rinsé sítha turayé. (My mule is strong.) š Rinasé- Donkey Rinasé sítha vá seo? (What color is the donkey?) š Rinsa- Ass É’sí rinse! (You’re an ass!) š Heavy- Drong Rhin drongyé. (Horse is heavy.) š Ambor- Anvil Amborn drongyé. (Anvils are heavy.) š Andal- Forge I coenitha én andal. (I return to the forge.) š Ambros- Fire from forge Iy molthach Ambros. (Forge-fire burned me.) š Lennoc- Fox Lennoc sítha ríelyé. (Fox is beautiful.) š No one- nestamer Í sítha nestamer. (I am no one.) š Drunken- Gwadrayé Í úsitha gwadrayé! (I am not drunk!) š Madness- Sheo É sheoyé! (You are mad!) š North- Nani Nanimer (North elves) š East- Sali Coenitha én Sali. (Return east) š South- Mani Staen norathail mani. (They shall ride south.) š West- Rani Ranimer (West elves) Category:Languages Category:Gamelangs